


Shatter Into Pieces

by behappyyoongi



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Cheating, Endgame Yoonseok, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I will add more chapters as I go along, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love, drugs and alcohol mentioned, hoseoks sisters in this, jaebum and rap monster are just mentioned, just some angsty taegi with endgame yoonseok, lol I had to add yoonseok smut, yoonseok trashh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behappyyoongi/pseuds/behappyyoongi
Summary: Yoongi's mom is making a big mistake, and she doesn't realise it. Angry and hurt, Yoongi leaves her to think about her decisions to talk to his boyfriend, Taehyung. But Taehyung just doesn't get it. So Yoongi turns to Hoseok for help and support.When the heat is turned up a little and tension is rising, will Hoseok step to the plate and help Yoongi? Or will Yoongi drag Hoseok down with him, whether he likes it or not?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> gosh I don't know what I'm doing I thought I was gonna write fluffy taegi but yoonseok had to get to me.

It was a normal day for Yoongi. 5 days till Christmas, and he couldn't be happier. Everything was A-OK. Until his mother decided to kill his Christmas Spirit by dropping the most shocking bombshell on him.  
"Yoongi. Your dad is going to visit for Christmas in the next 2 days." His mom said during a quiet dinner, and Yoongi choked on his soup.  
"What?!"  
"I know, Yoongi..but-"  
"But what?! What do you have to say that will explain this and make this sound 100% better?"  
Yoongi's mother looked defeated, and Yoongi huffed.  
What the fuck was his mom thinking? Did she just forget the 2 years of torture Yoongi's dad did to them? Especially to Yoongi. In fact, no wonder his mother was in favour to this, the dad did nothing wrong to her.  
Only to him.  
Only to Yoongi.  
You'd think being almost 20 and you would be able to get over your parents abusive relationship, but no.  
For Yoongi, it would take years for all the pain to go away.  
He can't even remember why it happened.  
Why his dad snapped.  
He remembered.  
It was when Yoongi had just turned 14. He was overjoyed. His parents were trusting him, he was happy, he had so many friends. So one particular day, Yoongi had gone out with his friends. It was during the evening, around 17.00pm. In celebration of his birthday, his friends planned to take him to the cinema and see the scariest movie of all time.  
In their opinion.  
Yoongi, of course, agreed, and so did his parents. But there were some conditions. He had to be back before 20.40pm.  
Yoongi, being the most obedient only child there is, agreed to the terms of his parents and went to the movies. But it turned out that these friends were not good friends.  
They had taken him to the movie, yes, but they kept stalling him. See, the leader of the group of friends, Jaebum, was jealous of the Yoongi. Since he was an only child, he would usually get the things he wanted. And the fact that Yoongi was such a good kid irked him more. He wanted Yoongi's life and believed that Yoongi didn't deserve it. That was his motive, and he did anything to make Yoongi look bad. In front of teachers, in front of parents, and especially in front of authorities. But there was something about Yoongi, that just helped him whenever he was clearly in trouble, or about to be.  
Probably his ancestors.  
And even if Jaebum got to the point of telling on him, people just wouldn't believe him. They believed that Yoongi was just too good of a kid.  
Yoongi now wondered why he hung out with such a fucking dick. But Young Yoongi was so forgiving, and always believed Jaebum's awful excuses.  
They stalled Yoongi for so long, distracting him. Yoongi soon realised their plans, but it was too late. It was 21.30pm. He ran home, so worried of what his parents would think of him.  
And he was right to be worried.  
Yoongi's father was furious. He couldn't believe his only son would disrespect him, and disobey him like that. He shouted at him so loud, that even the mother tried to stop him. He shoved her away, and hovered over Yoongi, making Yoongi flinch.  
"Dad, don't touch Mom like that!"  
"How dare you talk to me like that? I will do whatever I want to her!"  
"No!"  
Yoongi's dad was so enraged that he slapped Yoongi.  
Hard.  
Yoongi looked into his dad's eyes, and that's when he knew the father he knew was gone forever.  
"Yoongi, are you even listening to me?"  
Yoongi was forced into reality, and felt his right cheek.  
Yoongi's mom got up and rushed to him, hugging him.  
"Oh, Yoongi. I know. But your father and I have been talking...and-"  
Yoongi stepped back.  
"You've been talking? You want to go back to that monster?" Yoongi's mother glared at him.  
"Yoongi! Never talk about him like that."  
"But it's true." He muttered under his breath, looking down.  
"No, I don't want to get back together with him. No. It's just that.. he misses you."  
Yoongi looked up at his mom, and smiled.  
But it was a bitter smile.  
"You think that just because he 'says' that he misses me that he's gonna change?"  
"No, but I believe with time-"  
"No! It's not going to change with time, or with anything. Because you know what? It doesn't matter if he says he's gone to therapy and he's better, we will never know. You know why? Because we left him. And we left him for a reason. He was abusing me... and only me."  
Yoongi shouted, looking away after his outburst.  
"What about me? What about how he abused me? You know yourself, Yoongi. I would rather have him abuse me than abuse you any day!"  
"Don't. I would rather he wouldn't hurt us at all. But that will never happen. And I'm not about to let you chance this and ruin Christmas for us." Yoongi spat.  
"Yoongi! Don't you see I'm doing this for you?! I want you to have a happy family-"

"No, mom. _You_  want a happy, whole family. Not me. Because I know that we don't need that fucker to make ourselves happy. It's been 3 years. Haven't you seen our happiness? Without him?"

"Yoongi! No-"  
"Until you realise this, I'm going to Tae's." He grabbed his phone and made a beeline to the door.  
"Yoongi, wait..." His mother pleaded but Yoongi was already gone.

  
The drive to Taehyung's house was slow and painfully long. Yoongi hoped his boyfriend was in a good mood, because he was in a mood for a rant.  
He pulled up in the driveway to see lights on and music blaring from the house. His parents' cars were not there, so Yoongi assumed they were out. They were always out.  
Yoongi internally groaned. He hated when Tae had parties. They annoyed the shit out of him, and Taehyung knew that. Yoongi just wasn't part of that scene. He liked serenity, Taehyung liked noise.  
Yoongi also hated Tae's parties because Tae was always high. He didn't know how it was possible that people always brought drugs to parties and never got caught.  
Maybe they were born with that kind of stealth.  
He approached the house, feeling apprehensive. Probably he could go back home and talk it out with his mom. All she needed was a little reasoning, right?  
Yet, a little voice nagged at Yoongi to go inside and talk to Taehyung.  
His boyfriend could understand, right?  
He knocked on the door, and somebody answered, but it was definitely not Taehyung.  
"Who are you?" Yoongi asked.  
"Who are you? Who are we? What are we all-"  
"Alright, shut up," Yoongi interrupted, he could clearly see the guy was too high to give a sensible answer.  
"Where's Taehyung?" The young man pointed behind him but didn't say anything else, and Yoongi took that as his sign to get inside.  
The stranger stumbled outside, and Yoongi could hear a loud thump.  
He closed the door behind him.  
The place was packed with sweaty teenagers, dancing rhythmically to the beat. Yoongi could hear Tae's deep chuckle from the kitchen, and made his way to it.  
Well tried.  
He was squashed by massive people, and Yoongi wished that he was taller, so he could get through the fucking crowd.  
He made it eventually, and stumbled into the kitchen. There wasn't that much people, but there was still a lot. But Yoongi could make our Tae's figure, and another figure on the Tae's lap.  
Hm.  
He walked closer, to see a girl flirting way too hard with Taehyung. But Tae wasn't even paying attention, too busy focusing on his drink. She gave her the occasional nod, but that was it.  
If it was 1 year ago, Yoongi heart would have been crushed and he would have made the most dramatic scene and broken up with him.  
But dating him for a long time taught him that he wasn't worth the tears.  
Yoongi wondered why he was still dating Taehyung.  
For the company, for the popularity, for the sake of having a boyfriend?  
He didn't know.  
He cleared his throat, directed at the two, but when that didn't work, he strode over and pushed the girl off.  
"Hey!" She shouted, clearly annoyed.  
"Fuck off." But Yoongi said it in such a deep and harsh tone that she really did fuck off.  
"Thanks, Yoongi. That girl was really starting to piss me off." Taehyung piped up, but Yoongi rolled his eyes.  
"I need to rant. Can we talk?"  
"Sure. Go ahead."  
Yoongi groaned. "Alone."  
"We are alone."  
Yoongi gestured to the crowd of people on the kitchen. "Um, Tae, in case you didn't notice, we are in a room full of people! Can we go somewhere more private?"  
"Sure, sure." But Taehyung just stayed in his spot.  
"Fuck's sake." He grumbled, leading Tae out of the kitchen and through the crowd. They went upstairs, and Yoongi's first choice was Tae's bedroom, but he could hear moans coming from the room.  
Nope.  
The bathroom?  
I don't know, you might get an orgy scene.  
Yoongi went anyway, and opened the door to see...  
Nothing.  
Yoongi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and he pulled Tae in.  
"Oh.. I didn't know that you wanted to rant this way..." Tae slurred, getting closer and hovering over Yoongi.  
Yoongi pushed him away.  
"Fuck no. I wanted to talk. About my dad." Tae's face didn't even change.  
"Oh, what happened?" Tae said, giving him a blank stare.  
Yoongi tried, he really tried to explain what was happening but every time he seemed like he was getting to Tae, he would ask a stupid question like, "If light really is the fastest thing in the universe, how did the dark get there first?" Or "Really, who came up with the word 'Milkshake'? It should really be 'milkshook' as the milk and contents were shook to make the drink."  
Yoongi was losing patience.  
"Taehyung! Are you even listening to me?" He yelled, and Taehyung just smiled.  
He got closer to Yoongi, and he flinched.  
"Yoongi, you're pretty tense right now.."  
"Yeah, because you aren't listening to me!"  
Tae ran his fingers through his soft, black hair. He whispered in his ear,  
"How about I release that tension? Wanna fuck?"  
'Wanna fuck'. Wow. Tae, you fucked that up so royally that even people that are high would groan because of your stupidity.  
Yoongi elbowed him, and backed away.  
"Fuck? You want to fuck? Is that the only thing that you got from me in the last 20 minutes? Taehyung, I swear, If you don't choose to between what's more important to you.."  
"What do you mean?"  
"What do I mean?," Yoongi practically screeched. "I mean that if you don't pick between me or your drugs, parties, and flings right now, I'm leaving you."  
All colour drained from Tae's face.  
"Leaving me? No, Yoongi, please."  
"You have until Friday."  
Yoongi walked out the door and left, but he could hear Taehyung begging for Yoongi to stay.  
He ignored him and drove off.

That was ultimately 40 minutes I will never get back, Yoongi thought as he drove. Who could he turn to now? Probably he should go home, his mother was most likely worried sick.  
Until an idea popped up in his head.  
Hoseok.

  
Yoongi couldn't believe he hadn't thought of Hoseok. The only guy, other than his boyfriend, who understood him. He internally smacked his forehead.  
He pulled up in Hoseok's driveway, Christmas lights blinding his eyes. The Jung family was such a bright family. A happy family, an intelligent family..  
Basically the family everyone wanted.  
They were always smiling no matter what, and they were so pretty. Hoseok little sister was so beautiful that Yoongi could cry. She was basically Hoseok with long brown hair. Hoseok was so handsome, getting most of his genes from his dad. The only thing he didn't get from his dad was his smile. His smile was an exact replica of his mother's smile, a smile that was radiant. That was something about Hoseok.  
Whenever he smiled, he always glowed.  
Yoongi shook off his deep thoughts, still sitting in the car. Sometimes Yoongi wondered why he was dating Taehyung. He also wondered why he didn't date Hoseok instead.  
It was probably the way it was supposed to be, Yoongi thought as he shut the car door, walking up to the front porch.  
The security light flashed, and Yoongi winced. He never got used to that.  
He ran the doorbell, and within a few seconds, Hoseok's little sister answered the door.  
"Hoseok! Yoongi's here." She called out and welcomed Yoongi in. Mrs Jung ran out from the kitchen, just to hug Yoongi.  
"Ahh, Yoongi! It's been so long! How are you? Have you've been eating well? How's your mom?" She said as she bombarded Yoongi with non-stop questions. Hoseok's sister rolled her eyes and smiled at Yoongi. Yoongi grinned back, gums slightly showing.  
"Hey." A voice from upstairs. If Yoongi hadn't turned around so quick he would have caught the little squeal the girl made.  
Yoongi looked up to see a happy Hoseok, only in a white transparent t-shirt and shorts.  
And I mean short shorts.  
Yoongi blushed a tiny bit, staring too long at Hoseok's legs. He danced, and his years of practice got him the nicest body, tall and lean, slender and sculpted legs, the rippled abs.  
Oh Yoongi could have just melted right then and there.  
But he had a boyfriend, but Yoongi shook off that thought.  
A drugged out boyfriend who slept with girls most of the time.  
"Yoongi!" Hoseok called for the fifth time, and Yoongi rose from his deep thinking.  
"Yeah?"  
"Wanna go upstairs?"  
"Uh, yeah."

  
The walk upstairs was so slow. Well in Yoongi's opinion. Seeing Hoseok's ass just sashay side to side almost made Yoongi pop a boner.  
An unwanted boner with a lot of explaining to do.  
He willed it away by thinking of a random old lady naked, and let Hoseok lead him to the room. It's not like Yoongi needed help or anything.  
Its just..  
The atmosphere was different. It was like it was thick with want and a hunger that needed satisfaction.  
Or maybe Yoongi was imagining it.  
Yeah, imagining.  
Yoongi's first instinct was to jump on the bed, and he did that. It was like he was getting rid of all the hysteria bubbling up inside him.  
It worked. Temporarily.  
Hoseok laughed, and sat next to him when Yoongi calmed down.  
"Hoseok."  
"Yeah."  
"My life is going to shatter into pieces."  
Hoseok stared at him, startled at his wording.  
"Why? Why would that ever-"  
"My dad's coming back for Christmas."  
Hoseok stood up. His eyes were lit up, shocked and disappointed, and mostly anger.  
"Why the fuck would that happen?" He hissed, his words seething with anger.  
"My mom-"  
"Your mom nothing. I'm not going to let another person put a hand on you."  
Yoongi looked up in his eyes, and could see anger swirling in his pupils, and also sadness.  
Yoongi stood up.  
"Hoseok."  
"Yes, baby." Yoongi was taken back, it had been a long time since he had used the word 'Baby'. Yet, the word settled with him, and he decided he liked it.  
"Will you protect me? Please?"  
"Fuck, of course baby." And Hoseok brought him into a tight, yet gentle hug.  
And that's when Yoongi lost it.  
He started crying, bawling, into Hoseok's shoulder. "I-I.. I don't want h-him to hurt m-me a-anymore.." he heaved in deep sobs, breathing uneven.  
"Shush... no one is gonna hurt you... no one.." Hoseok said while he petted his hair, pulling his fingertips through the soft fibres.  
Yoongi continued crying, until his eyes hurt. He pulled away, and looked at Hoseok with blood shot eyes.  
Hoseok just wanted to carry him and hold him so close that he would cease to exist. He loved him that much.  
Yeah, you heard me.  
He loves Yoongi.  
He could remember it like yesterday, when Yoongi has moved into the neighbourhood three years ago. Hoseok, being the nosy kid he was, asked his mom if he could see the new kid. People had so many extreme rumours about the new family in the neighbourhood that Hoseok had to find out for himself.  
It was a hot day, late summer and the sun was setting. Hoseok loved the sunset. But not as much as the sunrise. It was beautiful to look at and sometimes on weekends he would wake himself up at the right to catch the sunrise, and snap a picture.  
He had so many pictures.  
But he didn't have much friends that were interested in that sappy shit, no offence, so he though he could coax this boy into loving all stuff that he loved, and they could be best friends. He could see the moving van drive away, and a woman looking out at the distance. He called to her, and she snapped her head around, alarmed. When she realised it was a kid, she relaxed.  
"Hi. I'm Jung Hoseok. I'm your neighbour. I heard you had a kid, and I wanted to meet him. Or her."  
Hoseok said, straight to the point.  
"Oh. Hold on." She ran into the house, calling a name he couldn't make out.  
"Coming!" The boy who came out that house was so ethereal that Hoseok didn't know where to begin.  
He was small, and Hoseok loved small guys, finding them cute and squishy. He loved his undercut, bright pink on the top of his head. He stood out way more than Hoseok supposed he would. And his legs, were just, gorgeous. He loved them, and was a teeny bit jealous too.  
He wasn't gay. He believed he was just very interested in boys. Especially boys like Yoongi.  
He loved every bit of this stranger and intended to find out every strength, weakness, flaw and perfection about this boy.  
"Hi, I'm Jung Hoseok. What's your name?"  
"Min Yoongi."

 

Yoongi was calm in his arms, obviously recollecting his thoughts.  
"Yoongi."  
"Mm hmm?"  
"Wanna go to sleep, it's late."  
Yoongi nodded, but didn't let go of him, he was like a koala, a cuddly, soft Koala.  
"Yoongi. Take off your clothes."  
"W-what?" Yoongi stuttered, blushing a bit harder than before.  
"Take off your clothes, as in your jacket. You're gonna heat up too quickly."  
"Oh.." Yoongi sighed.  
Why was he disappointed?  
Luckily, Hoseok didn't pick up on the disappointment, and hopped into bed. After taking off his shoes, socks and jacket, Yoongi joined him.  
"Ah, you're so warm Yoongi." Hoseok smiled.  
"Thanks." He smiled back.  
This is totally not gay.  
They inched closer to eachother, until Hoseok was wrapping his arms around Yoongi, hugging him, until their toes were touching, while Yoongi breathed slowly on his chest.  
Totally not gay.  
A thought struck him.  
"Hoseok?"  
"Mmm?" Hoseok mumbled, drowning his face in Yoongi's hair.  
"Why do you call me baby?"  
"Um..." Hoseok paused, mind blank, "I do it to calm you down. It's the only thing that seems to work."  
This is the third time Yoongi has blushed in front of Hoseok.  
"Yeah.. it does."  
"Goodnight, Yoongi."  
"Goodnight, Hoseok."  
They whispered goodnight to eachother quietly and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

The next morning, Yoongi could hear muffled speech. He was still sleeping (kinda), but could hear a conversation between two people, and a third voice piping in every now and then. He thought the noise would go away, but nah.  
They decided to stay.  
He woke up with a moan, and a yawn. He could hear a gasp, and shushing.  
"Hobi, what's happening?" He grumbled groggily, sleep still clawing at him. He always called Hoseok 'Hobi' when he was scared or confused.  
"Um... Mom, Jiwoo.. can you go now?"  
Yoongi sat up abruptly.  
Hoseok's Mom? Jiwoo?! FUCK.  
"Oh my god, Mrs Jung, I'm so sorry, we didn't do anything, I swear-"  
"Ahh, Yoongi! Why are you worried? I'm not mad, and even if you did anything, I wouldn't get mad." Jiwoo huffed at this statement. "I'm glad my Hoseokkie has someone to love."  
"MOM!" Hoseok groaned out of frustration. "LEAVE. PLEASE."  
"Alright. I'll leave you two lovebirds at it."  
Hoseok groaned again, clearly embarrassed. Jiwoo scowled at Hoseok, hissing and baring teeth, and tried not to look at Yoongi and not blush (keyword: tried). She stomped out of the room, and Yoongi gave Hoseok a 'WHAT THE FUCK' glare.  
Hoseok shrugged.  
"Why? Why is she acting like that?"  
"Because she likes you dude."  
Yoongi's eyes widened to the size of saucers.  
"I'm sorry, when?"  
"Since hormones. Dude she's been crushing on you for two years."  
Cue Yoongi widening his eyes even more.  
"I'm sorry, WHAT?" Hoseok rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, dude. She's had a crush on you for a long time. Surprised you didn't notice."  
Yoongi was surprised too. Usually he would pick up on that kind of stuff. But Jiwoo? Liking him? It was still hard to believe. How could he have missed out on all the lingering stares, the blushing?  
He smacked his forehead. "Oh my god, I'm an idiot."  
"Eh yeah, you are." Hoseok agreed, and Yoongi shoved him.  
"Fuck you. You should have told me about it."  
"How was I supposed to know that you didn't know about Jiwoo's crush on you?"  
"You're my best friend. You're supposed to pickup on shit like that."  
"Shut up. Don't blame me for you being so blind." Hoseok chuckled and Yoongi shoved him again. Hoseok smirked and shoved him back. Yoongi, clearly not going down without a fight, shoved him so hard that Hoseok fell off the bed. Yoongi laughed, but only for a few seconds as Hoseok hurled himself at him, tackling him down on the bed. Yoongi yelped, taken by surprise and Hoseok straddled him, hovering over him.  
He went close to his ear, "I win."  
Yoongi laughed but something was different. The air was thick with tension that you could only hear their heavy breathing.  
Hoseok was sweating, sheen glinting on his forehead. All Yoongi could do was focus on Hoseok. Only Hoseok.  
He stared deep into the brown abyss that was Hoseok's eyes, not losing eye contact for even a second. Yoongi felt like he couldn't breathe, like Hoseok was depriving him of oxygen.  
But at the same time he wasn't, because he could see his chest rise and fall. An eternity later, Hoseok inched closer to Yoongi, eyeing his lips.  
Yoongi licked his lips in anxiousness, but also in anticipation. He has been waiting for this for a long time, dreaming about it, even if he wouldn't admit it.  
Hoseok was even closer now, breath fanning on Yoongi's lips. Hoseok had licked his lips too, smirking slightly.  
He pecked Yoongi's lips, like a test. Yoongi nodded, and Hoseok kissed him again, and this time Yoongi kissed him back. Lips moving back and forth, Yoongi's mind was on overdrive.  
Hoseok kissed him with a bit more vigour and Yoongi parted his mouth, out of breath. Hoseok took this as an opportunity to slip in tongue. He did, licking the inside of Yoongi's mouth, but it was enough to have Yoongi choking on a moan. Yoongi had to grab Hoseok's neck for support, the younger's body pressing on his. Yoongi and Hoseok's tongue met, and Hoseok had to hold back a groan. They fought for dominance, tongues lashing at each other, but Hoseok won, exploring the inner caverns of Yoongi's mouth.  
Yoongi couldn't hold his moans back anymore, letting them out and Hoseok was enjoying and savouring every hiccup and whimper, storing the sounds in his brain.  
For science, of course.  
Hoseok left Yoongi's mouth to tour around on his neck, kissing it softly leaving Yoongi breathless.  
"H-hobi, oh my god..." Yoongi moaned out.  
He bit Yoongi's inner collarbone, and Yoongi whined.  
"A-ah..hobi...oh god..fuck..."  
Hoseok continued to travel down Yoongi's neck, fingers toying with the waistband of his boxers. Hoseok went back to Yoongi's face and gave him a kiss on the nose. Yoongi smiled weakly.  
"I'm going to take care of you, baby."  
Yoongi just nodded, resting his voice. Hoseok edged closer to his lower abdomen, and he could see Yoongi's boner, straining against his pants.  
The door creaked and Hoseok heard a squeak, and he turned around to see 'someone' running away, but he was quick enough to see a bob of brown hair scurry off into their room. He could hear feet padding towards his sister's room, and he didn't need anymore evidence.

  
It's not like Jiwoo wanted to walk in on their hot make out session. But she was so curious. Her mother had told her to stay out of Hoseok's room, but she's 14 now, who's to say she can't go where she wants?  
Now she just wanted to stay in her room and rot.  
She felt like shit. Absolute shit. She loved Yoongi so much but she could see in Yoongi's eyes how much fondness he had for Hoseok. His eye smiles, his laugh, his gummy smiles, those were only reserved for Hoseok. All she got were awkward hugs, small chat and normal smiles. She just wanted Yoongi to notice her, to love her. That seemed impossible to any sensible human being but to her, it seemed likely. That's what love does to you.  
Tunnel vision. It's when you can't focus on anything else but your crush. And when they 'crush' your feelings, you believe they were wrong and you guys were meant to be. When really, you guys aren't. But tunnel vision gives you this condition where you can't see why they wouldn't want to date you and you can't seem to see anyone else that could be romantically compatible.  
That was what Jiwoo had right now. She couldn't see the obstacles that Yoongi and she had if they wanted to be together. Now she believed that there was obviously something wrong with him or her, and that was why they weren't together.  
Right.  
But Jiwoo saw something. Heard something. The way Yoongi moaned Hoseok's name, was real. He was truly in love with him. Why couldn't see make him feel that way about her, she didn't know. But she was truly heartbroken. Yoongi and Hoseok were probably making love right now, but she couldn't hear, because she had Rap Monster's 'What am I to you' on high volume on repeat.

  
"That was Jiwoo?!"  
Hoseok nodded, head in his hands. The two boys had obviously stopped the little 'session', to talk about their actions.  
"Fuck."  
"I know."  
"What the fuck is wrong with us?"  
"I don't know." Hoseok replied.  
Yoongi flopped on the bed, clearly stressed.  
"God, I must have broken her heart."  
"And scarred her to life with our sex tape."  
"We didn't have sex."  
"But we were about to." Hoseok admitted, and blush crept to his ears and Yoongi's face was scarlet.  
"Oh god. Hoseok? Do you even realise what we've done?"  
"Um, yes. But I have a feeling you're not talking about Jiwoo."  
"No, I'm not. I'm talking about Taehyung."  
Hoseok hissed. Taehyung. He hated that dude. "Oh. Him."  
"Yes, him! He's my boyfriend! I basically cheated on him." Yoongi raised his hands in the air, completely done with himself.  
"Yeah, you did." Hoseok nodded, and Yoongi punched him in the arm.  
"I'm serious. If he finds out what we did, he's gonna-"  
Yoongi was interrupted by his phone, buzzing.  
Yoongi looked at Hoseok, eye widened.  
"You check it!"  
"No you check!"  
"Hoseok!"  
"Yoongi!"  
"Hobi, go check it now."  
Hoseok backed down, and went to the nightstand. He picked it up, and his eyes widened as well.  
"It's Taehyung."

 

 


	2. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi wants to stay loyal to Taehyung, but Hoseok is not making it easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD.  
> This chapter took a long time to edit, I hate how SLOWWW I am.  
> I was supposed to get this done before the 25th but whatevs.  
> Enjoy!

"What?!"  
"It's Taehyung!" Hoseok shouted and Yoongi shushed him.  
"You don't have to shout!"  
"Okay, sorry." He looked at Yoongi, waiting for his call.  
"What?!" Yoongi snapped, biting his lips.  
"Should I answer it?"  
"Yes! No! I don't know." Yoongi said, scooping handfuls of his hair. The buzzing stopped but there was a shrill 'ping'.   
"He left a voicemail."   
"Fuck. Open it." Hoseok sat down on his bed and Yoongi joined him. He chewed his lip anxiously while Hoseok breathed heavily.   
Hoseok pressed on the icon to open the voice message, and braced himself for the worst. He put the volume up for both of them to hear clearly. They heard Taehyung's deep, raspy voice, clearly affected because of drugs and alcohol.   
"Yoongi.. Yoongi, baby.." Hoseok hissed but Yoongi shushed him again.  
"Yoongi, I.. I can't imagine my life without you.. I can't believe I choose to treat you this way. Give me one more chance, please. I'm begging. Please, meet me on Thursday at my house. We need to talk. I love you, Yoongi. I swear, I'll change." The message ended and Hoseok scoffed.   
"You're not actually gonna give him another chance, are you?"  
Yoongi turned to look at him, feeling hopeless. Hoseok shook his head.  
"No, no, no. You are not actually going to his house on Thursday, right?"  
"I have to, Hoseok."  
"Why? Why can't you see that he's a lying bastard that doesn't deserve you and-"  
"I made him choose."  
"What?" Hoseok asked, stunned.  
"I made him choose between me and his drinks and drugs."  
"Wow."  
"Yeah. He's probably made his mind up anyway, but I don't know."  
"So you're gonna see him tomorrow?"  
"Yeah."  
Hoseok thought for a moment, then spoke.  
"I'm coming with you." Hoseok decided.  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"Why? I can handle myself, Hoseok, you know that."  
"But you can't handle Taehyung."  
Yoongi stopped.  
"At least not by yourself." Hoseok smiled softly, got up and held out his hand.  
"Let's go out or something." Hoseok offered but Yoongi shook his head.  
"You think I'm weak, don't you?"  
Hoseok shook his head in disbelief.  
"No, never! I just thought-"  
"You just thought what, that you could just control what I do when I come for comfort?"  
"No, Yoongi-"  
"This was a bad idea.." Yoongi started, but Hoseok grabbed him by the shoulders.   
"No, it wasn't. Look Yoongi, if you just listen-" he was cut short by Yoongi shoving him away.  
"No! I can do this myself, Hoseok! Why can't you believe me?"  
"I can, I just don't want you to get hurt-"  
"I'm not weak, Hoseok! I'm not a tiny little baby that needs to be spoon fed every step of the way! And fuck you for thinking that." Hoseok gasped but shook it off, knowing that Yoongi was just stressed.  
"Yoongi, I never think that, you know that! You're the strongest person I know."  
"Then why don't you start acting like you know that?!" Yoongi screamed in his face. "I'm fucking done, fuck you. I'm getting out of here."  
Yoongi tried to leave, but Hoseok grabbed hold of him.   
"Yoongi, please. You're just stressed, this isn't real anger."  
"I think it is." Yoongi stated, and shrugged Hoseok's hold on him. He got close to the door, but hesitated.  
"Hoseok?"  
"Yeah?" Hoseok said, sounding hopeful.  
"If you dare come to Taehyung's house tomorrow, you're dead to me." He shut the door, and left the Jung House.

 

Once Yoongi got home, he felt like shit. Why was he shouting at Hoseok? Was that really 'real anger'? Was he just stressed?  
The angry part of Yoongi reassured him that he was right to shout at him, that he was right to get mad. But Yoongi was feeling regretful. Now he was all out of friends. His mom was even out of the house.  
His mom.  
Yoongi realised that he was being a total douche, not only just Hoseok, but to his mom too. He imagined her worried sick, tossing and turning at night while he was comfortable in Hoseok's arms. When he had imagined her crying, he couldn't. He reached into his pocket to get his phone, but it wasn't there.   
Fuck, he thought, I left it at Hoseok's. He thought of just getting it back, but his pride stopped him. He tried to do normal things. Like watching TV, going on his laptop. But he couldn't focus. He couldn't only focus on his mom, his Hoseok.  
His Hoseok? What the fuck was happening to him? Was he getting possessive? Yoongi shook off those thoughts and tried to get distracted. He even tried to clean, but that didn't really work. He had dropped 3 glasses while doing the dishes because of thinking of Hoseok.   
And I know you may all be wondering, what was he imagining about Hoseok? Well I'll give it to you straight, he was thinking of Hoseok naked. After their hot make out session, he really couldn't push it out of his mind.   
Especially his tongue.  
Oh god, his tongue. The thing that made him moan so loud and made him feel so good.   
Yoongi's conscience shouted at him. Why was he thinking about that? But it was so easy to get distracted, and he wanted Hoseok so bad..  
Wait, what? He wanted Hoseok? When?   
Yoongi tried to believe that he never did and it was just an experiment, a fling, but he couldn't. He loved Hoseok too much to admit that. Even to himself.  
God, where was his mom? She would be home by now, what was she-  
And just like that, he heard the door open, and he rushed to it, heart racing. He hugged his 'mom' at the door, closing his eyes tight. He was so relieved to see his mom, he wanted to apologise and-  
"Yoongi?"   
That wasn't his mom.   
"Hoseok?"  
He pushed him back, and scowled.   
"What are you doing here?"   
"You left your phone at my house, you had a lot of missed calls from your mom, so I figured you would want to call her." Hoseok explained, head cast low.  
"Well, where is it?"  
Hoseok searched in his pocket, and took it out. Yoongi grabbed it once he saw it.  
"Okay. You can get out now." He deadpanned.  
"Oh, come on Yoongi. Can you cut the dramatic crap? Can I come in please?"  
Yoongi shrugged, "Whatever." Hoseok nodded, and closed the door behind him. Yoongi's eyebrows were knotted together in frustration, Hoseok could tell. His pupils swirled with confusion, and also... something else..something vague but clear enough to see. Was it perhaps, excitement?  
"Are you going to stop staring at me?" Yoongi said, not looking up from his phone.   
Hoseok blushed and tried to shake it off.   
"You know, you still leave you keys in your 'secret hiding place' from high school?" Hoseok said, trying to start conversation.  
"Yeah." Yoongi smirked, still not looking up.   
"Why again do you not put it on the door ledge?"  
Yoongi looked up, seeming entertained. "Fuck you." But this time, the insult wasn't dripping with hate.  
Hoseok laughed and chose to ignore his insult. "Tell me, why?"  
"No."  
Hoseok stood up. "Tell me."  
Yoongi turned off his phone and stood up too.  
"No." They got closer to each other and before they knew it, they were practically in each other's arms.   
"Yoongi." He looked up into Hoseok's eyes and could see sadness, hurt and disappointment.   
"You know I would never call you weak. You're the strongest person I know. You've dealt with so much shit, shit that you didn't have to go through-"  
"I know." Yoongi interrupted, swallowing the lump in his throat.  
"God," Hoseok said, caressing Yoongi's cheek. "What did I do to deserve you?"  
"I don't know. You have the perfect life, so you deserve everything. The perfect family, the perfect grades, the perfect body, the perfect face, the perfect personality... I could go on."  
"Yeah but none of those would matter if you weren't in my life, Yoongi." Yoongi blushed. Hoseok leaned down to kiss him, but Yoongi stopped him.  
"Hoseok."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you like me?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Do you love me?"  
Hoseok answered without hesitation. "Yes, I love you."  
"Romantically?"  
"Yes."  
"Why did you kiss me earlier?"  
"Because it felt right. Did you.. did you feel it too?"  
Yoongi brought their heads together, knocking his against Hoseok's lightly.  
"Yeah." He sighed.  
They stayed quiet for a moment, then Hoseok spoke up.  
"Gosh, I want to kiss you so badly." Raising his head, he traced Yoongi's jaw, holding it softly.  
"I know. And I want to too, but.."  
"Taehyung." Yoongi nodded meekly, looking away.  
"Just because he's not loyal, doesn't mean I'm not."  
"When you realise he's not worth the wait?" Hoseok asked, truly curious.  
"I think I did a long time ago. I'm just procrastinating."  
They quietened again, then Yoongi piped up.  
"I should have chosen you."  
Hoseok gave him a confused look. "What?"  
"I should be dating you. But I'm dating him."  
"It isn't too late to try."  
And before Yoongi knew it, Hoseok's lips were crashed onto his. The tension building up inside him burst, and Yoongi moaned, eager for Hoseok.  
Hoseok was eager too, tugging at Yoongi's jeans, licking the inside of his mouth, biting and sucking. They parted, mouths quite literally fucked out, and Yoongi was a panting mess.   
"Hobi-ah... we shouldn't be.. ah.. doing this.."  
"Fuck, but I want to." He looked deep into Yoongi's eyes, pleading with him. "Don't you want to too?"  
Yoongi's reply was quick, "Yes, of course. God, I want you Hoseok. I want you so bad. I need you. But I can't do this, to Taehyung-"  
Hoseok kissed him again without warning, not parting unless it was for air. Yoongi felt dizzy with pleasure, all blood going south. They parted again.  
"Did you feel that? The want, the hunger, the love?" Hoseok said, grabbing his hand, intertwining his with Yoongi's.  
"I love you, Yoongi. But I can't force you to do this. Do you love me too?"  
Yoongi sighed, guilt rising in his throat. "Hoseok, I-"  
"Yoongi?!"  
Yoongi's mom was at the entrance, mouth open, eyebrows raised. She had caught the two in a romantic embrace, and his mom wasn't too fond of 'gays'.   
They both stepped away from each other, but Hoseok didn't let go of Yoongi's hand.   
He didn't let go either.   
"You two want to explain what's going on right now?"  
"Mom, I can-" Yoongi started.  
"Actually, save it. But tell me this. What about Taehyung?"   
Yoongi chewed on his bottom lip, and Hoseok looked away.   
His mom huffed. "I'm making dinner soon. Hoseok, you better get home soon. Your family must be worried." She didn't say this with the slightest concern, and she went upstairs.  
Hoseok exhaled deeply, letting go of Yoongi's hand and sinking into the couch.   
"God, I'm sorry Yoongi-"  
"No. It's.." Yoongi looked into Hoseok's eyes, and he could tell he was stressed. Blurred eyed, eyebrows closely knotted together.   
"It's fine. But it's best that you leave."  
"But-"  
"Hobi." Yoongi insisted.  
Hoseok nodded. "Okay."  
He got up, gathered his stuff. But before he left, he heard Yoongi call his name.  
"Yes, Yoongi?"  
"It's because I'm too short."  
Hoseok smiled sadly, left and closed the door behind him quietly.  
He heard Hoseok's car rev up and drive off in the distance.   
He went off to the kitchen, sulking. He ate something small, he didn't want to eat dinner. After eating, Yoongi sighed out loud and dragged himself upstairs. He got into bed, even though it was only 7pm, curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

When Yoongi woke up, it was 5.14am. He couldn't feel his toes and his throat hurt like hell. It was Thursday, but it was too early for this crap. He tried to stay in his bed for as long as possible but he couldn't. He got out after a few minutes and went to the bathroom. After he used the toilet, he took a look at himself in the mirror and winced. It wasn't a pretty sight. God, he looked terrible. Blood shot eyes, red nose and pale skin. He wanted nothing more than to be in Hoseok's arms, and forget about his mom, Taehyung, his dad.  
He looked down. Fuck, he needed to get laid. Or jerk off, or something. Even though he was dating Taehyung, they only fucked once or twice, and it wasn't really that special. His thoughts wandered to Hoseok. He could feel himself hardening and he reddened.  
Where was his phone?   
He wondered if Hoseok was even awake, but the non-sensible part of his brain didn't register that. It just wanted to come. Or something.  
He rushed to his room, grabbing his phone and laid down on his bed.  
He turned his phone on and called Hoseok immediately. While it rang, he put his hand down his pants, slipping past his waistband of his boxers, touching his aching cock. He hissed from the contact, stroking slowly. It only took 4 rings for Hoseok to pick up.   
"Yoongi?" Hoseok's husky voice answered, dripping with sleepiness.  
"Ah..H-Hoseok..." he panted.  
Hoseok sat up in his bed. "Are you okay, Yoongi? What's wrong?"  
"H-hobi..ah..hah..fuck.."   
"Are you panting? What the fu-"  
"Hobi...h-hobi..please fuck me...ah..h-hah.." he moaned into the phone, pumping his cock furiously. Hoseok could feel his skin tingling, his heart beat increase and all his blood taking the south train.   
Choo-choo.  
"Yoongi..what are you...ah.." Hoseok reached into his pants, grabbing his cock, imagining Yoongi's hands handling his cock so well.  
"F-fuck... Hoseok.. I want to..I-I.." he whined, fisting his cock.   
"Tell me what you want, baby." Hoseok said this so calmly, even though his breathing was uneven.  
"I want to suck your cock." Yoongi said this with so much lust that Hoseok was pretty sure in any other situation, if Yoongi said this he would come untouched.  
Now that's something.  
"Imagine baby, suck on your f-fingers for me..." Hoseok stuttered, Yoongi's dirty talk affecting him.  
Yoongi put his fingers in his mouth immediately, eager to please. He made sure that all the noises were audible so Hoseok could hear. Hoseok thumbed his slit, spreading the pre-come, he imagined Yoongi digging his tongue into his slit, licking and swallowing all the pre-come.   
Hoseok then had his hand tightly wrapped around his cock, thrusting rapidly, imagining it was Yoongi's tight little hole that he was fucking into, that all the lewd sounds Yoongi was making were the squelches of his dick meeting Yoongi's prostate.  
God, he was close.  
"Yoongi..Y-Yoongi..I'm close.."  
"Me too..."  
It was like Yoongi had abandoned his sanity, just focusing on Hoseok, wanting only Hoseok.   
It was like he forgot his mom was home.  
He was still sucking on his fingers and tugging on his cock with his other hand. His phone was on his pillow, Yoongi figured it was close enough, and he had Hoseok on speaker phone so he could hear him too. The pool of heat in his stomach was too much, Yoongi felt like he was going to combust if he didn't come.  
So he did.  
He let out a guttural moan of Hoseok's name into the phone, coming into his hand in thick ropes.  
After hearing Yoongi's moans, Hoseok came soon after, screaming Yoongi's name.  
Yoongi could hear Hoseok's heaving panting.   
What did they just do?   
"Um.. Yoongi.."   
"..Yeah..."  
"What was that?"  
"I don't know. Something came over me.."  
Hoseok chuckled. "Wasn't the only thing that came."  
Yoongi snorted, and smacked his forehead without realising that he still had his own jizz on his hand.  
Gross.  
"Oh my god, Hobi.."  
"What? It was perfect timing."   
"No, it isn't that. I got cum on my forehead."  
"How? Did you come that hard? Damn Yoongi, I'm flattered."  
Yoongi blushed, and laughed.  
"Oh my god Hoseok, shut up!"  
Hoseok laughed heartily.   
It was times like this where Yoongi and Hoseok could just laugh and forget the world.   
Like when they were kids.  
"Hey, do you want me to pick you up?"  
"Later, I wanna sleep..."  
"Oh, okay. I better sleep as well. I'm pooped out."  
"Same."  
"I'll call you when I'm awake."  
"Okay. I'll probably wake up first though."  
"Not before me!" Hoseok snickered, ending the call.  
Yoongi sighed, chuckling in spite of himself.  
He just had phone sex with his best friend.  
He got a text from Hoseok,  
'I love you.'  
Yoongi fell asleep before he could reply.

Little did Yoongi know, his mom was listening to the whole 'conversation' he had with Hoseok on the phone.  
Man, Yoongi is so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, did you enjoy?   
> I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as i can.  
> Give this work a kudo if you liked it! Commenting really helps me and I really do appreciate them! Thank you so much for reading!  
> My twitter: behappyyoongi


	3. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and his mom talk things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is a real short update, but I felt really bad these couple of days recently because of this fic.  
> If you know me, I have made another fic called "google translate" (go check it out if you wanna). (IT ALMOST ABOUT TO HIT 3000 READS IM SCREAMING!1!1) This fic had done really well, and I'm really proud. I thought this fic, 'shatter into pieces' would do good as well, but it's really not. So I'm getting uninspired.   
> It happens to a lot of writers, I'm sure.  
> I don't know if I want to continue this fic. So if you do want me to continue, please tell me in the comments. It really does help a lot.  
> I might continue this, but I don't know.  
> Thank you reading so far, I love you so much for that!

Yoongi felt like shit again when he woke up. He could feel his dry jizz on his forehead and hand, and groaned. He got out of bed, a bit pissed and cleaned himself up. He checked his phone, several messages from Hoseok. He smiled and answered them.  
Yoongi: I'm awake  
Hoseok: cool, I'll come over in a few  
Yoongi chose to ignore the text where Hoseok said 'I love you', not knowing how to respond.  
He changed into new clothing, and heard a knock on his bedroom door.  
Was his mom here?   
"Yeah?"   
"Yoongi. Come downstairs. We need to talk."  
Shit. He forgot his mom was home. While he was having phone sex with Hoseok. Fuck.  
"Coming." He said, checking the time on his phone.   
10.06 am. It was early, but not too early.  
God, he was so fucked. He dragged himself down the stairs, bracing himself and preparing himself with defensive answers. He stepped into the kitchen, where his mom was making tea.   
"Hey, mom." Yoongi started.  
Yoongi's mom didn't answer. He waited for her to finish making her tea. She took her drink to the dining table, sat down and then gestured to Yoongi to sit down. He made his way to the table, studying his mother's movements. She seemed calm but there was something in her posture that made her seem sad as well.   
"What's up, mom?" He decided to start off dumb, and let her state what was wrong.  
"Well. You leave me all alone when I tell you your father is going to visit. You made me so mad, but more so, worried. I thought I was such a bad mother. But I believed you would be strong, just needed your space. But God, Yoongi... I was so worried."  
Yoongi grabbed his mom's hand, looking into her eyes.  
"I didn't know what to do. I felt like cancelling the trip with your father, but.. you know how he is."  
Yoongi nodded.  
"Then when I come home from work, I see you and Hoseok hugging." Yoongi inhaled sharply.  
"Now I've seen you and him hug, and I know that that is not how you hug someone that is a friend. I didn't know you were not satisfied with Taehyung, hmm?" Yoongi's mom looked disappointed, but she had a hint of a smirk on her face.   
"I am, mom but-"  
"Ah, Ah, ah.. I don't wanna hear it." She interrupted. "As long as you're happy, thats all that matters." Yoongi thanked God that she didn't pry any further in that matter.   
Because he wasn't even sure what was happening with Hoseok himself.   
"But I was quite disturbed by your.." she coughed. "..phone call." Yoongi choked on the air.   
"It's okay. Just make sure you call Hoseok in a much more private place. Or just make sure I'm not home." She did the signature Min smile, scrunching her nose and everything.   
Yoongi did it in return.  
She finished her tea, and got up to hug Yoongi. Yoongi hugged her back, breathing in her scent. She always had that thing, like she smelled like home.  
"Yoongi. Never do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack. Seriously." Yoongi nodded, silent.  
"I know you can't forgive your dad. But please, try to live with him for the next few days. I know it's tough, but we can deal with it. We are the Min's! We can go through anything, right?"  
Yoongi laughed at her enthusiasm.   
"Yeah, mom. We can."  
She pulled away. "Good." They smiled at each other for a few moments, them someone knocked at the door.  
Yoongi blushed, and let go of his mother, rushing to the door.   
"Hey, Yoongi. Ready to go?" Hoseok asked, looking down at his shoes when he saw Yoongi's mom.   
"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am."  
"Great."  
Yoongi stepped out of the house, but before he closed the door, he heard his mom shout,  
"Don't forget to use protection!"  
Such a protective mother.  
Hoseok laughed like an idiot, and Yoongi blushed profusely, telling him to shut up.  
Looks like his mom was getting 'fond of gays' after all.

Now Yoongi had one more problem to solve.  
Kim Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah as you can tell I'm still emo :/ but whatever if you wanna me to continue this fic tell me in the comments or kudo this work.  
> Thank you. Seriously.  
> I'm in the middle of writing this cute yoonseok fic, will be posting it in the new year. :)   
> Twitter: behappyyoongi


	4. please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no this is not April fools this is a real chapter lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, iz been a while.  
> But I am so glad to be back and ready to write.  
> Thank you ALL for being so so supportive, and just being there, cheering me on and inspiring me to write.   
> So from the bottom of my heart, thank you for all your very kind words.  
> I love you all.   
> Enjoy.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Hoseok asked, focusing on driving, trying not to stare at Yoongi.  
It was really hard not to.  
He had this really cute pout on his face, Hoseok found it so adorable.  
God, he was in so deep.   
Yoongi, meanwhile, couldn't stop his mom's words repeating in his mind.  
"Don't forget to use protection...." they were just ringing in his ears.   
He was staring at the dashboard, and he knew Hoseok was staring. He wanted to look back at him and kiss him. Kiss him so hard. Knock him out of breath. He wanted to kiss him as if he was dying.   
Suddenly the air got very thick.  
He glanced at Hoseok, just for a second and spoke.  
"Hoseok."  
"Yes."  
"What we did last night..."  
"Uh.."  
"Yeah.. I know. We need to talk about it."  
"Duh." Hoseok gave him one of his bitch faces, then smiled after.  
Yoongi blushed.  
"Well, okay."  
"I don't know why I called you. I really don't. I felt like it was a smart idea, but I was clearly not thinking right..."  
"And you were horny." Hoseok pointed out.  
Yoongi glared at him. "That's not the point."   
Hoseok parked the car at a Mc Donalds' drive thru car park.   
"That is the point."  
"Hoseok..."  
"No Yoongi... you gave in. You were horny and thinking about me, and it was a coincidence that I was thinking about you too and we just-"  
"But you were sleeping."  
Hoseok froze. "So?"  
"So if you were sleeping and thinking about me, that means.."  
"H-hey, n-no-" Hoseok stammered.   
"You had a dream about me?" Yoongi smirked.  
"No! I mean yes, but-"  
"So you did."  
Hoseok stopped for a moment. No reason to lie. "Yes."  
"Haha, okay. But tell me this," Yoongi asked, leaning closer into the driver's seat.   
"What type of dream was it?" Hoseok tried to stammer an answer as Yoongi got closer. He placed a hand on Hoseok's crotch, hearing Hoseok suck in a sharp breath.  
"Tell me, Hoseok." His voice was oozing with lust.   
"I-it was.. a w-wet.. d-dream." Hoseok stuttered as Yoongi put more pressure into Hoseok's crotch.   
"Hmm.. okay." Yoongi pondered for a moment. He looked at Hoseok's lips, plump and ready for the taking.   
Hoseok was looking at his too, wanting to smash his lips on Yoongi's.  
Yoongi got closer, close enough to have his breath ghosting over Hoseok's lips. He tentatively licked Hoseok's bottom lip.  
Was it worth it?   
Yoongi thought about it for a moment.   
Fuck it.   
He went for it, kissing Hoseok full on the lips and Hoseok was kissing back, hunger growing in his chest. They kissed each other desperately, as if they couldn't live without each other.   
"Hmm... Yoongi.." Hoseok mumbled into his mouth, and Yoongi took it as his chance to add his tongue into the kissing frenzy. Their tongues clashed at each other like swords until Yoongi felt dizzy.  
They parted for a minute, panting like dogs, giving each other short sweet kisses every few seconds.  
They went at it again, Yoongi was getting so worked up that he was moaning into Hoseok's mouth.   
"Ah, ah.. Hoseok.." Hoseok parted the kiss, looking at Yoongi and admiring his state. His mouth was completely fucked out, red and puffy from the literal suction between them. Eyes were half open, gazing at Hoseok with lust.   
Yoongi wanted nothing more to just be fucked by Hoseok. And obviously date him and love him. But also to have Hoseok fuck him.  
But Taehyung.  
Yoongi scrambled to the driver's seat, wrapping his legs around Hoseok's waist. He was getting more aroused than he should have been, but he couldn't really reason well. He put his hands around Hoseok's neck, looking at him sadly.   
"We have to talk to Taehyung. I have to talk to him." Yoongi said.  
"I know. But-"  
"Save it. I know you have a bunch of excuses. But please, spare me."  
"But, Yoongi-"  
"Hoseok." Yoongi stopped him. "Can't you see that I already want you? Why would I be kissing you silly right now?"  
Hoseok smirked. Yoongi's heart jumped a little. "You have a point."  
"I need to talk to him. Can you understand that?"  
"Yes, of course." Hoseok nodded.  
"Great. Let's get some coffee. I need to wake up."  
Hoseok smirked for the second time. "I thought I already woke up your friend down there." He gestured to Yoongi's crotch, palming it softly.  
Yoongi's breath hitched, and Hoseok smirked again, and Yoongi swore that he would come if he kept this up. He kissed Hoseok dramatically, not caring if saliva was everywhere. He just wanted to feel Hoseok. He started to rut onto Hoseok's erection, getting moans of pleasure and encouragement from the latter.  
When the car started to move itself because of them, they decided to stop. They looked out of the window to see elderly couples and some families wondering what was going on inside that car. It was pretty fogged up, so anyone could've guessed what was happening.  
Yoongi and Hoseok realised how funny their situation was, and they stopped dry-humping eachother to laugh. It was too funny.

They walked into Mc Donald's, flushed faces and smiles as they ordered their food. As they waited, they started a conversation.  
"Why did we come here anyway?" Yoongi whined.  
"It's the perfect place for a first date."  
Yoongi coughed into his hand and Hoseok laughed.   
"This is a date?" Yoongi asked, still coughing.  
"Uh, yes. Unless you want it to be something else.."  
But Yoongi shook his head. "No. No. I wouldn't want it to be anything else." Hoseok flushed even brighter, and went to the counter to collect their food. They sat on the sofa, side by side, chewing on their chips and chatting to each other softly. They talked about things they had never talked about, memories they reminisced so sweetly and new things that we happening in the present. Yoongi wished he could just stay like that, in Hoseok's arms as he fed him cheap chips, wrapped in his scent and kissing him softly, like it was the best thing in the world. Listening to Hoseok chuckling in his ear about something overrated, but all that mattered was him, Hoseok, the man he truly loved, and the beautiful sounds he made.

"Babe, wake up."  
"I'm not asleep, Hoseok."  
"But your eyes are closed."   
Yoongi opened his eyes to find Hoseok looking at him, and he smiled.  
"Hey." He whispered.  
"Hey." Hoseok whispered back. It was times like these where time froze still, and the clock slowed down and all you could hear was their soft breathing, fanning on each other's faces because they were so close. They looked into each others eyes, locked like a pendant necklace.  
Yoongi pecked his lips. "I love you, Hoseok. You know that."  
"I know."  
"You love me too, right?"  
"God, Yoongi." He groaned softly into his ear, burrowing his face into his neck. "I love you so much."  
"I'm glad."  
Yoongi gave a kiss to his head and Hoseok kissed Yoongi's neck softly.  
They stayed like that for a while, just whispering sweet nothings to each other until Hoseok started to complain about pins and needles in his arm, so they got up and left. They drove to Taehyung's house, and it was dead silent in the car. And it was like Yoongi couldn't hear Hoseok's breathing. All he could hear was his own, pounding in his ears and deafening him.  
"Yoongi are you sure-"  
"I'll be fine, Hoseok. I'm sure."  
But Yoongi's voice was wobbly, as if he wasn't so sure. Hoseok still drove on though, knowing disobeying Yoongi would have severe consequences.  
They finally pulled up into Taehyung's driveway, the house unusually quiet, but still, no parents home.  
"So.." Hoseok started but Yoongi tsked.  
"It's okay Hoseok." He leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, then unbuckled his seat belt. "I'll call you if I'm done or if I need something. I'll be back soon."  
He got out of the car, waved at Hoseok and went to the door. Hoseok took it as his sign to start driving away.   
But he stayed. Just a little longer, just to see Yoongi enter the house. He saw Taehyung's signature smirk and Hoseok shivered.  
He had such a bad feeling about this.  
He drove off, hoping for the best.

  
Hoseok left his phone on vibrate, not wanting to meddle if he got a text from Yoongi. He would only text if he needed help or needed a ride. That's all.  
Hoseok did his homework, a bit of study, worked out even, danced a bit.   
But it all felt so wrong without knowing how Yoongi was.

It had been 4 hours now, and Yoongi hadn't called, texted or anything. Maybe Hoseok was just overreacting. Maybe Yoongi just took the bus or even walked home. Knowing how humble Yoongi is, he could walk 20 miles alone just so he doesn't bother anyone.  
But even so, Yoongi would have texted or called or done something to let Yoongi know he's home, or safe at least.  
It sucked not having a clue what to do.  
Hoseok decided to shower. Get rid of all the sweat and anxiety he's been feeling all day and just relax. Yoongi is probably fine and just at Taehyung's, canoodling.   
Canoodling? Now that hurt. That hurt like a knife poisoned with jealous stabbed Hoseok in the guts.  
He could just imagine it, Yoongi kissing him softly as they watched the Notebook and ate toffee popcorn and-  
Fuck.  
He really needed that shower.

  
Ah.  
Hoseok felt fresh, anew, ready to take in life and whatever it threw at him after that glorious shower.  
But what life was about to throw at him was not what he was expecting at all.  
He took his phone from his nightstand, yawning slightly as he unlocked it.  
A new message.  
From Yoongi.  
Yoongi: _S.O.S NOW_   
Hoseok's heart dropped.

  
He sped to Taehyung's house, not even locking the car properly, running to the door to find it unlocked.  
Such a bad sign.  
His heart race increased as he searched the house for Taehyung and Yoongi.  
Suddenly.  
He could hear.   
Laughter.  
Evil, dark laughter that made his blood boil.  
Taehyung's laughter.   
He rushed up the stairs, following the sounds of the mad laughter, his breathing getting heavier and heavier. And he found a room.  
Yoongi strapped to a bed naked, unconscious, red, black and blue marks and cuts, deep and open, all over his body, bleeding everywhere, especially on his forehead.   
And Taehyung, that bastard, was there at the base of the bed, laughing maniacally, with a camera on one hand and a broken bottle on the other.  
Hoseok pounced. He was no longer Hoseok, he was something else entirely, he pushed Taehyung to the ground, knocking the glass bottle to the ground, roaring his face and screaming, punching him until his eyes were not longer open.   
Hoseok soon stopped, and went to Yoongi, untying him from the bed.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." he chanted to keep himself focused, carrying Yoongi's naked bruised body, bridal style, downstairs. He laid him on the couch, calling the ambulance on his phone and checking for Yoongi's pulse. They finally answered and he gave them the address quickly while he checked for the pulse.  
It was there but it was so faint.  
He was losing him.  
It was getting slower and slower and slower until he couldn't hear it anymore.  
Suddenly, two men in paramedic suits burst in, giving orders to Hoseok, telling him to step back, but Hoseok screamed in their faces,  
"He's going to die! He's going to DIE! He needs me or he's going to _die_!"  
Another came in, with a stretcher, laying Yoongi on it, covering him up with some temporary clothes.  
Hoseok was still shouting, but the men were already leaving with Yoongi.   
Fuck. He had to follow.  
"Please let me come with you, I need to-"  
"Only family is allowed to come."  
"But I don't know where they are, I'm his best friend! Please, you have to let me come!"  
While the two men arranged Yoongi in the ambulance, the other man contemplated.   
"Okay fine. Come on."  
Hoseok ran to the ambulance, got there before the man, and jumped to Yoongi's side. He grasped his hand as they raced to the hospital. The doctors did some tests while the drove, finding life-threatening cuts and bruises, especially to the head. Hoseok held on even more, fear of letting go would mean letting go of Yoongi.  
He heard a voice.   
"Hoseok..." Yoongi rasped, not even opening his eyes.   
"Yes, yes! Yoongi, I'm here, Yoongi, do you hear me? I'm right here, just stay alive and-"  
Yoongi cut him off, "Hobi."  
"Yes?"  
"Protect me please."  
"I will, I will, don't worry, I will-"  
But Yoongi was already gone, mouth slightly ajar and his body relaxed.   
"He's going into cardiac arrest! Step on it!" One of the men yelled.  
The two men grabbed the defibrillator, shouting "Clear!" As Yoongi's body jumped off the stretcher and fell back on it, again and again. Hoseok clasped onto the hand, holding on for dear life, chanting;  
"Please, please, please..."

They reached the hospital, but Hoseok wasn't allowed into the wards. He could only stay in the waiting room and hope for the best. Hoseok sat nearest to the door, holding his hands like a prayer and wishing for Yoongi to just be alright.   
Soon, he broke down, sobbing into his hands quietly as he waited.

4 hours in and Yoongi's mother rushed in, and Hoseok was never so happy to see such a familiar face. They hugged eachother tightly, and Hoseok filled her in in what happened. She started crying, wailing in despair as Hoseok told her the story.  
"Why would Taehyung do such a thing?"  
"I don't know Mrs. Min." He answered, exasperated.  
He was tired, expectantly, and he just wanted to see Yoongi's face. His sweet beautiful face that made his heart pound.   
Now all he had was darkness and anxiety swarm his mind, begging him to break down again.  
And he did, in Yoongi's mom's arms, as they waited for any report from the doctors.

9 hours in and the doctor had finally come, and Hoseok was so relieved.   
"We have some news."  
"Bad or good? How is my son doctor, give it to me straight." Mrs Min asked, firm and strong. Unlike Hoseok, who had dark circles under his eyes and dried tear streaks on his face.  
"Bad. Your son is in a coma. He suffered from large cuts, on in an artery but we cut the blood circulation so he's safe from bleeding out but he got quite the knock on the head, and we need to run an x-ray to check if his skull is fractured it or not-"  
All Hoseok heard was "coma".  
His Yoongi was gone.  
Tears fell, overflowing and making him sob out in agony, his chest constricting, and just wanting to die, die, die.

  
They eventually allowed into Yoongi's room, all of Yoongi's cuts patched up, and Hoseok stayed at his side all through the night, not getting a wink of sleep as Yoongi's mother tried.   
He clasped onto the hand.  
Please, he prayed.  
Please stay with me Yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe   
> He ded  
> Thank you for reading!!   
> Twitter: behappyyoongi


End file.
